1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow measurement apparatus, more specifically to a fluid production computation apparatus that computes fluid production by measuring a magnetic filed induced by a current flowing according to a produced fluid.
2. Background Art
A conventional flow measurement apparatus measuring fluid production can be approximately divided into two types. A first type flow measurement apparatus measures the flow by transforming the magnetism, formed by a fluid flowing through a pipe, to an electric signal. In other words, the first type flow measurement apparatus measures the flow based on a current or a voltage induced by the change of a magnetic filed, which is formed by the fluid flowing through the pipe. However, since this flow measurement method can be performed in the only case that the fluid flows through the pipe, if the pipe through which the fluid flows is blocked or leaks, the fluid production is unable to be exactly measured.
A second type flow measurement apparatus measures the flow by mounting a flow sensor in the pipe through which the fluid flows. In other words, the second type flow measurement apparatus acquires a flow value measured by a sensor, directly measuring the flow, mounted in the pipe through which the fluid flows. However, the second type flow measurement apparatus is unable to be used in a small sized apparatus such as a portable apparatus.